blood_in_rosesfandomcom-20200215-history
System of Magic
Basic Study Majority of creatures are born with the ability to use magic. However, in some creatures, the magical core is restrained or sealed for various reasons. Different types of magic can be created or cast depending on the users magical core. There are various types of magic in the world of Blood In Roses however the main two are dark (sometimes refered to as black) magic and white magic. Types of Magic White magic has the ability to create and heal things in exchange for something else. In most cases it is a degree of magical power and energy within an individual. This takes a toll on the users body. Light magic is most common with humans, wizards and witches. Dark magic has the ability to destoy things. It grants those who use it the ability to wreck havoc however the general price is loss of sanity and ability to function as the person they once was. It robs those who use it of their senses and eventually, takes over the person who uses it. However it is possible to use dark magic and not lose complete sanity (depending on how often the magic is used/cast). Dark magic is most common with demons, however there are cases where creatures without magical ability have gained power through sacrifices. Most notable case is Bradley. Bradley and the rise of Imperial Vampirism. Bradley had a weak magical core however sacrificed something unmentioned to gain an immense dark magical core. To some degree, the dark magic also began eating away at his left hand, and then arm, turning it into what was described as "pure darkness." During the time that Bradley was captured and held underground by humans, he protected other vampires by sacrificing himself. It is unknown at what point exactly he attained the dark magic, however, one of the greatest things that the force providing him with such malicious magic, fed off his hatred for all creatures but vampires. Because of his time underground trapped in a cell, taking the hurt for other vampires as well as himself, Bradley's hatred for humanity and all creatures not vampire only grew. This fueled his desire to live, which drew the attention of the force who provided him with the power he so desparately craved to save those who were also held captive with him. Once he destoryed the labs and cells where he and many others were held captive, he began forging his own empire, to some degree, although many call it an organisation of vampire Imperialists. His unknown ability to break everyone who had been captured with him, as well as destroy the place he was held captive, accompanied by the fact he had often sacrificed himself for testing, had earned himself many followers when they escaped the dark underground. Along with the forces of other evils such as weaker demons he had met in Idora forest, Nobles he later encountered in their homes (although he was concealed as the hooded man at the time) and many other ways he was recruiting and creating dark forces of his own in labs that he also devised once out of their cells. His way of taking over focused on using things that were already dead, and creating things from the pure negative emotions, rather than those who were living. Category:Magic Category:History Category:General